Cooking Mama: Let's Cook!
Cooking Mama: Let's Cook! '''is a recent Cooking Mama series App Game released by ''Office Create Corp. ''on May 12, 2015, being downloaded and played by over 30 million users worldwide. Features *Unlock special Event items and Recipes. *Feed Papa recipes to earn Coins. *Collect Coins to replay a mini-game or spend them playing Daily Challenges. *Play the game daily for a week to earn a new Recipe. *Objects, Items, Recipes, and more can be purchased with real money. *Unlock Achievements through various means. Modes * '''Kitchen! **'Make': Choose either "Family Chef" for Easy, "Veteran Chef" for Medium, or "Special Chef" for Hard. **'Practice: '''Choose one of the steps to work on before Making It. **'Combine: Pick two recipes to combine into something new. **'Mama Dojo!: '''Complete a recipe in a fast-paced, one try only. Doing well will net you trophies. **'Look: 'Observe the finished recipe. **'Treat Others: 'Eat the recipe and gain Game Coins. **'Deco Stamp: 'Decorate a recipe through use of coloring objects, stickers, or various other features. **'Requests from Papa!: '''Complete objectives to gain special rewards. * '''Recipe Shop!: '''Purchase recipe packs to gain new recipes and collectibles. ' * '''Harvesting and Restaurant!: '''Set in Happy Village, collect Happy Foods to run your own restaurant. ** '''Happy Restaurant!: '''Use Happy Foods to manage your own, customized restaurant. ** '''Fishing!: '''Go fishing across four different locations to catch all kinds of fish and collect Happy Foods. ** '''Fields!: '''Run your own garden and grow up to 9 different kinds of produce and collect Happy Foods. ** '''Ranch!:' Raise up to 9 different animals on very your own farm to collect products and Happy Foods. ** Orchard!: Grow your own orchard with up to 9 different fruits while collecting Happy Foods. * Enjoy the Challenge!: '''Challenge yourself to time limit minigames and earn the highest score. ** '''Test your skill!: '''Play several minigames based on the tasks in each step of a recipe. ** '''Exercise your brain!: '''Play multiple minigames testing your arithmetic and memorization skills. ** '''Help out!: '''Help harvest produce and clean around the house through a minigame. ** '''Picture Puzzle!: '''Complete different kinds of sliding puzzles in the fastest time possible. ** '''Nurture it!: '''Take care and raise several animals through time limit minigames. ** '''Play Shopkeeper!: '''Serve customers through different shops under a time limit. ** '''Festival!: '''Play several minigames based on the celebratory holidays of each Event Pack. * '''Mama's Theater!: '''Pay Game Coins to view videos from macaroni | マカロニ and Cooking Mama World. ** '''Cooking Video!: '''Watch step-by-step recipe videos with ingredient list and instructions. ** '''Mama's Theater!: '''Take a look into the daily lives of Mama and her family. * '''Mama's Outfit: '''Dress up Mama with various hairstyles and costumes purchased from the item store. * '''Change Design!: '''Spruce up designs with items you have gained or purchased. * '''Item Store!: '''Collect Game Coins and use them to purchase costumes, accessories, challenges, and puzzles. * '''Options: '''Features over 25 language choices and an option to transfer data across multiple devices. Recipes These recipes are either obtained by default or by purchases. Other options include playing daily (7 days for each recipe) or completing Requests from Papa, labeled under as '''Bonus. There are 4 recipes that can be obtained through Facebook by inviting your friends to download a copy of the game. All subsequent lists after Starter Recipes require purchases before further unlocking requirements. Purchasing packs will build up a counter that lets you earn more Game Coins. Starter Recipes *Salisbury Steak *Cheese Omelet *Cupcake Bonus Recipes *French Fries (Complete your first set of Requests from Papa) *Mendiants (Play daily for 7 days) *Clam Chowder (Play daily for 7 days after unlocking Mendiants) Standard Recipe Packs These packs are where you will get most of the game's additional recipes. There are 5 packs that each give 6 recipes, as well as two bonus recipes, and a bonus item set. There is also an option to purchase all 5 recipe packs at once and at a discounted price through Mama's Recipe Pack Bundle. Mama's Recipe Pack 1 *Pizza *Colorful Mille Crepe *Sesame Dumplings *Cod Saute *Tonkatsu *Paella Bonus Recipes *Pudding (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Ice Cream (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 2 *Yule Log *Heart Apple Pie *Pancakes *Yakitori *Takoyaki *Spaghetti Carbonara Bonus Recipes *Teriyaki Chicken Burger (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Japanese Steak (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 3 *Cabbage Roll *Shiso Gyouza *Sweet Potato *Tempura *Fruit Sundae *Farfalle Bonus Recipes *Potato Gratin (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Galette (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 4 *Hot Dog *Meatballs *Lasagna *Doughnut *Decorated Cake *Crab Fried Rice Bonus Recipes *Fried Chicken (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Cornbread (Play daily for 7 days) Mama's Recipe Pack 5 *Macaroon *Bagel Sandwich *Loco Moco *Chocolate Cornet *Vegetable Curry *Ramen Bonus Recipes *Tagliatelle Bolognese (Complete set of Requests from Papa) *Soba (Play daily for 7 days) Event Packs Event Packs are themed around several holidays/celebratory events throughout the year. Each pack contains two recipes and a seasonal set including stickers, hat, costume, Mama Pad, counter, wallpaper, and clock. Halloween Pack *Cherry Pie *Pumpkin Gratin Xmas Pack *Mashed Potato Trees *Ginger Cookies New Year Pack *Sushi *Zoni Valentine Pack *Heart Ganache *Valentine Cookies Sakura Pack * Sakura-mochi * Miso Mackerel Spring Festival Pack *Lamb Chops *Devilled Eggs Mother's Day Pack *Mama's Sushi *Flower Bavarois Father's Day Pack * Mama Bento Box * Beef Bourguignon Star Festival Pack * Starry Rice Omelet * Tanabata Jelly Summer Festival Pack * Sōmen Noodles * Shaved Ice Autumn Festival Pack * Mushroom Risotto * Chestnut Cake Winter Festival Pack * Pot-au-feu * Pot Pie Lunch Dishes Pack Early builds of the game require you to obtain these recipes via Facebook invitations. Each recipe would be unlocked sequentially as you invite more friends. However, as of December 2016, they can be purchased as a pack without interacting with Facebook. Please note that you will still have to pay the total amount for the pack even if some are already obtained. * Tuna and Avocado Salad * Spaghetti in Squid Ink * Hamburger * Seafood Curry Mini Packs Mini Packs appear to be based on various themes. Each pack contains two recipes and costs the same as Event Packs. Japanese Pack *Tempura Udon *Mitarashi Dango Sweets Pack * Baked Cheesecake * Eclair Italian Pack * Cannoli * Calzone American Dishes * Mac and Cheese * California Roll Happy Restaurant Recipes Happy Restaurant recipes are obtained through playing the Happy Restaurant mode. These recipes will be rewarded after reaching a certain level. * Sushi Balls (Reach Level 2) * Nikujaga Soup (Reach Level 7) A Present from Macao On September 17, 2018, a new pack titled A Present from Macao! 'provided two new recipes along with a clock design, countertop, wallpaper, and outfit for Mama, free of charge. This makes it the first major pack that not only is based off a theme other than seasonal events/holidays, but also the first pack that cannot be purchased from the Recipe Shop, as it is obtained immediately after the update. * Egg Tart * African Chicken Changeable Features For purchase, the player can change several features in the game. These include: 'Event Sets Already unlocked after purchase, the Player can change the background and screen transitions to fit any season of their choosing. This includes Halloween, Xmas (Christmas), New Year, Valentine's Day, Sakura (Hanami), Spring Festival (Easter), Mother's Day, Father's Day, Star Festival (Tanabata), Summer Festival, Autumn Festival, A Present from Macao, and the Winter Festival. After purchase, if the Player completes the two event recipes, they gain a special costume that Mama can wear. 'Mama's Outfit' The Player can choose between a plain, gingham, or striped apron, along with a dotted, gingham, or striped kerchief. The Aprons come in: Yellow (starter), Green, Blue, Pink, Purple and Black, while her kerchief come in: Pink (starter), Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, and Black. Additional hairstyles and clothing can be purchased with Game Coins and includes hair accessories, costumes, earrings, necklaces, and rings: Hairstyles Mama's hair can start as Orange or Pink, but the player can also purchase: Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray. Additional hairstyles can be purchased with Game Coins. * Hairstyle 1: Orange pigtails with bangs. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 2: Orange bob cut. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 3: Orange hair parted down the middle. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 4: Orange hair in "ox horns" style. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray * Hairstyle 5: Orange hair in "twin-tails" style. Can also come in: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red, Purple, White, and Gray Hair Accessories * Hair Accessory 1: A red polka dot headband that can also come in: Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink * Hair Accessory 2: A headband with black cat ears and yellow bows. The headband can also come in: White ears/red bows, Blue ears/white bows, Yellow ears/black bows, Gray ears/green bows, and Pink ears/blue bows * Hair Accessory 3: A white frilled headpiece that can also come in: Green, Red, Black, Brown, and Yellow * Hair Accessory 4: A headband studded with pink flowers that can also come in: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Purple * Hair Accessory 5: An orange headband with a bow. The headband can also come in: Blue, Pink, Green, Red, and Purple * Hair Accessory 6: A pair of red sunglasses that can also come in: Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, and Purple Costumes * Costume 1: A white blouse with dark vest, flats, and red dress, based off the dirndl. The dress can also come in: Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink * Costume 2: A Japanese ensemble with dark hakama, zōri, and a red-white yabane-patterned kosode. The kosode can also come in: Green-white mist-patterned, Blue seigaiha-patterned, Yellow kikkō-patterned, Purple circle-patterned, and Pink sakura-patterned * Costume 3: A white chef's uniform with green neckerchief and apron. These components can also come in: Red, Black, Blue, Brown, and Yellow * Costume 4: A Chinese ensemble with dark pants, flats, and a red gold-trimmed suit with white sleeves. The suit can also come in: Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, and Pink * Costume 5: A blue cheerleader outfit with white accents. The outfit can also come in: Orange, Pink, Green, Red, and Purple * Costume 6: A Hawaiian ensemble with khaki shorts, and blue aloha shirt and sandals. These components can also come in: Pink, Yellow, Red, Green, and Purple Earrings * Earrings 1: Yellow flower buds earrings * Earrings 2: Purple fans earrings * Earrings 3: Kiwi slices earrings * Earrings 4: Paw pads earrings * Earrings 5: Pearl earrings Necklaces * Necklace 1: Red rose necklace held by green stem * Necklace 2: Kusudama ''party ball necklace * Necklace 3: Halved apple necklace * Necklace 4: Tiger necklace * Necklace 5: Gem studded necklace Rings * Ring 1: Sunflower ring * Ring 2: Purple butterfly ring * Ring 3: Strawberry ring * Ring 4: Panda ring * Ring 5: Gemstone ring '''Designs' These designs can be customized to change the visual look of your gameplay, which includes wallpaper, counters, clock, and the color of your tools, utensils, and Mama Pad. Purchasing Mama's Recipe Packs''' 'will allow the player to unlock additional designs not covered by the Event Packs. Mama Pad *White (starter) *Sky Blue (starter) *Pink *Yellow and Tan *Green and Yellow *Red *Purple *Black and Pink *Orange and Gray (Halloween) *Red and Green (Xmas) *Black and Gold (New Year) *Brown and Pink (Valentine) *Light Green and Pink (Sakura) *White and Pink (Spring Festival) *Pink and Light Blue (Mother's Day) *Light Green and Beige (Father's Day) *Light Yellow and Blue (Star Festival) *Red and Light Green (Summer Festival) *Orange and Green (Autumn Festival) *Green and Light Blue (A Present from Macao) *Brown and Pale Green (Winter Festival) Countertop *White with accents of Light Blue, Gold, and Pink (starter) *White with a Black/Pale Blue accents and a Wooden flattop *Brick styled counter with White and Pale Green accents *White and Light Blue striped base, Light Blue flattop with Purple and Pink accents *Golden counter with a Black flattop *Counter with multicolored accents and a striped base *Dark Blue base with Orange accents (Halloween) *Beige striped base with Green flattop and Red/Gold accents (Xmas) *Beige and Black base with Red flattop and Oriental decor (New Year) *Pink and Brown base with White flattop and brick layered edge (Valentine) *Pink and Green base with Pink flattop and yellow edge (Sakura) *A Earth colored base with Green accents and Purple flattop (Spring Festival) *Pink and Yellow base with carnation decor (Mother's Day) *Light Brown base with multicolored top (Father's Day) *Black base with Red and Gold accents (Star Festival) *Wooden base with a motif of goldfish scooping (Summer Festival) *White base with brown tabletop and fruit accents (Autumn Festival) *Wooden base with black marble top (A Present from Macao) *Wooden base with snow covering and blue accents (Winter Festival) Wallpaper *Yellow kitchen with blue base, pink cupboards, and plants (starter) *Japanese style room with ''tatami ''flooring, flower arrangements, and flower-print walls *A classic house design with brick pillars arching over and wooden accents *A pink and purple room with heart-shaped windows, pink end tables, and pink display cases *A regal style room with white and gold pillars, red accents, paintings, and chandeliers *A multicolored kitchen with various flower and dotted prints *Purple background with orange and black stripes, jack o' lanterns, and ghosts (Halloween) *Festive red and green room with Christmas trees and garlands on the walls (Xmas) *Japanese style room with golden screen doors and ''kadomatsu (New Year) *A heart-filled room with red and pink balloons, heart windows, and red shelves (Valentine) *A clear sky background with green hills and sakura ''cherry blossom trees (Sakura) *An open sky background with green hills, Easter eggs, and multicolored balloons and tents (Spring Festival) *A pastel-colored room dedicated to Mama with drawings, ice cream pieces and Mama statues (Mother's Day) *A posh room dedicated to Papa with yellow rose bouquets, bookcases, and Papa plushies (Father's Day) *A starry background based on the Mily Way Galaxy with a sea of clouds and a red bridge (Star Festival) *A festival style room with paper lanterns, ''uchiwa ''fans, and ''taiko drums (Summer Festival) *An autumnal background with various orange-leaf trees and crates of produce (Autumn Festival) *A historic background modeled after the Macao General Post Office (A Present from Macao) *A mountain view with a frozen lake, spruce forest, and mountain ranges (Winter Festival) Clock *A white and gold floral plate with blue spoon hand (starter) *A sun model with clouds and a star hand *A watermelon clock with a spork hand *A cake based clock with strawberries and a leaf hand *A gem encrusted clock with a prism hand *A doughnut styled clock with a icing dipped hand *A jack o' lantern clock with vine decor and a flower hand (Halloween) *A holiday wreath clock with a peppermint candy hand (Xmas) *A clock inspired by the design of daruma dolls (New Year) *A cookie based clock with heart shaped decor and hand (Valentine) *A clock shaped like a sakura cherry blossom (Sakura) *A clock with an Easter egg design, flower decor and an oblong hand (Spring Festival) *A clock with the face of a red carnation (Mother's Day) *A beige clock with a brown and yellow striped rim (Father's Day) *A night sky clock studded with stars (Star Festival) *A clock with a taiko drum motif (Summer Festival) *A wooden basket clock filled with vegetables and a shovel hand (Autumn Festival) *A Portuguese egg tart clock with a fork hand (A Present from Macao) *A snowflake clock with pink accents and a pink icicle (Winter Festival) Kitchen Tools *Pan - Blue (starter), Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Metallic, and White. *Pot - Red (starter), Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Metallic, and White. *Knife - Red (starter), Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Black, and White. *Cutting Board - Blue (starter), Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, White, and Red. *Bowl - Green (starter), Blue, Yellow, Pink, Purple, White, Metallic, and Orange. *Mat - Pink Gingham (starter), Blue Striped, Yellow with Lemons, Green with Hexagrams, Purple with Eggplants, White with Hearts, Black with Hearts, Orange with Stars. Kitchen Utensils *Fridge - Blue (starter), Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Black. *Hand Mixer - White (starter), Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, and Metallic. *Stand Mixer - Yellow (starter), Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Black. *Grinder - Yellow (starter), Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, White, and Black. *Pasta Machine - Blue (starter), Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, Black. *Oven - Blue (starter), Red, Green, Pink, Purple, Orange, White, and Black. Recipe Shop Here, the player can use real Money to unlock items and recipes. Occasionally, some recipe packs can be found at a discount price and can be purchased at a lower price. *Mama's Recipe Pack 1-5: $3.99 each *Mama's Recipe Pack Bundle (1-5): $15.99 *Event Packs: $0.99 *Lunch Dishes Pack: $1.99 *Mini Pack: $0.99 Trivia *This is the first game allowing the Player to change Mama's hair color. *Cooking Mama Let's Cook currently has the most recipes compared to other installments with 86 recipes, beating out Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends's record of 80 recipes. Gallery LC1.png LC2.png LC3.png LC4.png Category:Apps Category:Cooking Category:Games